Crystal Alliance
by ImmortalGal
Summary: The Scouts are thrown into the future where Rini feels she has finally returned home...there they meet the Gundam Pilots; Rini feels that she knew them from the Crystal Tokyo. R&R Duo/Hotaru Trowa/Lita Quatra/Ami Wufei/Rei


Disclaimer: ok, so I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon but if I did I...well, with the pilots I use my imagination...;)

Serena/Darien , Heero/Relena (?) , Hotaru/Duo , Lita/Trowa , Rei/Wufei , Quatre/Ami , Zechs/Mina

(Dedication: this little sucker is for my seeeeester, Haley ;) for my "damn" fellowship)

Chapter 1

"Oh, no! I'm so going to be late!" shrieked Rini quickening her pace. She glanced at her watch, she had a few minutes. Her pink pigtails trailed behind as she dashed across a street not watching for cars. Her brown eyes darted left and right to keep her from bumping into people.

Again Rini glanced at her watch, _oooooo, Serena would never let me, hear the end of it if I miss her graduation _she thought as she finally arrived at the gates of Juuban High School.

As the little chibi moon arrived at the courtyard off to the side of the school, she heard the last words of the principal's speech.

"Rini!" whispered Darien from his seat in the audience. She quickly ran and plopped down next to who would be her father in the future.

It's been four years since Rini first fell out of the sky from the future and first met the Sailor Scouts. At the time, the scouts had gone to different junior highs, but they met up again in high school, now they were graduating.

"Minako 'Mina' Aino," began the vice-principal while the principal handed out the diplomas. Rini sighed, she made it. Rini, now more relaxed, watched as her blonde friend received her diploma. Mina's normally knee-length hair was curled in tight ringlets had held back not by her usual red ribbon but by her cap.

Rini smiled. Her fellow scouts promised to take them all out to eat afterwards. She couldn't wait.

"Rei Hino." Rini watched the raven-haired girl receive her diploma and later wink at Rini.

After a few names were called, "Makoto 'Lita' Kino," the tall brunette gladly accepted her diploma and vigorously waved at Rini and Darien.

"Ami Mizuno," there was a little more of an applause from the audience since she was named valedictorian. The blue-haired girl smiled and bowed.

The vice-principal continued with more names, her monotonous voice almost put Rini to sleep until, "Usagi 'Serena' Tsukino." Rini saw her future mother prance on stage, grab her diploma and gave the audience a large grin.

"My, I'm proud of you, Serena, you finally graduated and managed to achieve your diploma without flaking out," said Luna as all the Senshi walked to the pizza parlor later that night.

"Hey, cut the kitty comedy, Luna," said Serena, "Though you're right, I didn't flake out."

"I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you, Princess," commented Michiru clasping hands with Haruka.

"I'm glad you finally graduated!" piped Rini, "That means now you'll have more time to play with me!"

"As if, you little spore! I'll be using my new found time to spend it with Darien," replied Serena latching on to her boyfriend.

Lita and Mina in the back sighed, they wouldn't help but feel jealous for their friend. The two also noticed that their friend Hotaru had the same sad, pathetic look on her face.

"What's the matter, girl?" asked Mina while putting her arm around the younger girl.

"What do you think?" sighed Hotaru shooting a look at Darien and Serena.

"We know how you feel."

The three of them walked in silence while the rest jabbered on. Suddenly Lita spoke up,

"You know, it's been two years since we destroyed the Negaforce and now life has gone back to being as boring as hell. Now that even school is even over I have more time to reflect and I find how lonely it was to be a soldier."

"You're right, Lita, we were supposed to fight for love but we didn't have any love to fight for. I think as soldiers we should give ourselves a new mission," Mina suddenly had a devilish smile, "to forever check out guys until we find The One!"

Hotaru began to giggle, "You know, I think that's a great idea."

Rini had turned when she heard Hotaru laugh. She remembered back in Crystal Tokyo the scouts had found their "One" and how much Rini loved them. However the years she spent in the past made her forget things. Again another wave of homesickness washed over her. The little chibi looked up at Setsuna, she felt the urge that constantly nagged at her since the war ended to ask Sailor Pluto to send her home. But something told her to wait.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" squealed Serena suddenly speeding the across the street, "PIZZA!"

"That is so gross, Serena!" said Rei after Serena had eaten an entire pizza; even Darien appeared to be embarrassed.

"Rei, I'm starving," Serena retorted with half-masticated pizza in her mouth.

"Fine, but none of us want to hear your bellyaching!" replied Rei nonchalantly.

"Don't start, Rei!" Serena stood to stare Rei down.

As Rei and Serena continued fighting, Lita stared out the window; she really did not feel like eating. Must be the excitement of graduating finally dying down.

Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling scream; all the scouts turned and to their horror found Jaedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite in the entryway.

"No way, we destroyed them a long time ago!" yelled Ami standing.

"Maybe," sneered Zoicite, "But we have returned and soon Queen Beryl will rule supreme," her high-pitched laughter ran as a vortex appeared behind them. The four stepped through it and disappeared.

"Oh no!" cried Setsuna, "someone has been tampering with time!" she ran toward where the vortex first appeared.

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis sitting beside Setsuna.

"Someone must have created a time machine to take the four minions to the future to finish the remnants of the Moon Kingdom."

"We've got to fight!!" said Rei taking out her transformation pen.

"Wait!" said Setsuna as the others reached for their pens. "I'll take you guys to the future, but until we know what we're up against I suggest you don't transform," Setsuna waved a hand behind her and the Gates of Time opened. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" chorused the team.

The scouts screamed as they fell out of the Time Gate and into a park. The scouts moaned and slowly stood, while rubbing several bruised body parts from the fall. When they focused more on their surroundings they gasped. In front of them was a gorgeous sunset in this new time period.

"Look at that sunrise!" Serena squealed while hooking an arm with Darien.

The scouts made sounds of agreement then began to take a closer look at their surroundings, it did not look futuristic.

"How do we know this is the future?" asked Haruka.

"Haruka's right," said Lita, "this place doesn't look any different than back home."

"Well, then, Lita. There's only one way to find out...Ask."

A/N: how did you like the first chapter? I had actually vowed never to write a fanfic, I write original stuff but I've been toying with this for a while. Please R&R I know the story really has not been set yet but any bit of feedback is welcome. And I know my grammar is horrible but that's the not the point of the story, it's the plot. 


End file.
